Macedonia
Macedonia (マケドニア), formally the Republic of Macedonia, is a fancharacter for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the Republic of Macedonia in Europe. Her human name is Dafina Ivanovska. Appearance Macedonia has somewhat-unruly, bushy dark brown hair that reached about her mid-back. She has two small, pointed ahoges that meet at the very top of her head representing Mount Korab. From one of these two ahoges is a lighter brown streak that travels down one peice of her hair, representing the Korab waterfall. Macedonia has a sweet, childish face. However, it is offset by her height of 5'7". Her eyes are dark brown and her skin is fair-to-olive toned depending on the lighting. She is usually seen in military attire, always ready for a surprise attack. She wears a long-ish beige coat with two breast pockets and beige pants ducked into dark brown boots. She also wears a black beret on her head, similar to Greece's hat. She's managed to get a bit more comfortable not being invaded and can be seen wearing fairly casual clothes, mostly white blouses and baggy pants tucked into her brown boots. She likes to see the latest fashions on the Skopje Urban Style's website. Personality and Interests Macedonia seems a little bit paranoid and extremely-prepared because she fears being invaded or attacked, although it is unlikely now. She's a heavy perfectionist, and if one thing is out of order she breaks down into an OCD-like state. Underneath her unlikely paranoia, she's pretty quiet and tries to be nice, if not being considered mute at first. Her only really interesting side, the boastful one, comes out when she plays basketball, which is her absolute favorite sport. Her height gives her an advantage and her age helps out too, so she loves a good game. Although, as stated, she does become a bit of a show-off after a while. Her other favorite pass time is Medicine. Macedonia is good at medical things, and it is one of her main buisinesses and her favorite. She owns a dog who helps her with certain tasks named Buš, a gift from Kosovo. Marukaite Chikyuu English: Hey, Hey Father! Share your mastika! Hey, Hey Mother! Hey, Hey Mother! The popara that I ate before, I cannot forget the taste! Draw a Circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! I am Macedonia~! Ah, with the single stroke of a pen, a wonderful world can be seen! Come on, play basketball with me! Macedonia! Relationships Bulgaria He was the first person she lived with, and she didn't actually put up much of a fight - being just a territory at the time. Their relationship was very sweet at first, Bulgaria was nice and caring, both of them were happy. They'd pretty much been going steady on and off for years because she'd often been too concerned about the wellbeing of the other nations around them. When Turkey invaded, Macedonia was with Serbia again so she always hung around him, barely ever around Bulgaria. During the oppression she had begun to grow cold towards Bulgaria, little by little, whilst clinging to Serbia for comfort. After Bulgaria was liberated by Russia, Macedonia was still under Turkey's rule, who naturally was against, and she herself didn't know what to do. Later she moved in with Yugoslavia, Bulgaria did his best to be on good terms with her, and he still does. When she declared her independence he was the first to support her, which left her pleasantly surprised. Since then she's been convinced he just wants to be friends. Greece Macedonia and Greece are close as a brother and sister, sibling rivalry included. Greece is her best bet at survival, being the largest supporter of her indepencence. However, they did have many disputes along the way. The most prominent dispute was about her name, Macedonia, as it conflicted with one of his children's. Others included things from her former flag to her constitution. Despite this, the two are on excellent terms. Turkey Macedonia doesn't like Turkey. As a child she was taken away from Bulgaria to work for Turkey, and treatment was pretty harsh. Recently, however, Turkey has attempted to make up for some of the treatment and helped her along to become an independent territory, being one of the first to do so. She's still a little wary around him, though. N. Italy Macedonia didn't respect him at all. Given to him almost like a gift, Macedonia was disrespectful due to the fact that he barely did anything. So she felt free to push him around until Bulgaria was pressured into disciplining her and her people more harshly. Germany Macedonia didn't like him either. It was mostly because he simply handed her over to Italy and Bulgaria, though, instead of thinking over how useful she could have been. Her dislike deepened when he ordered Bulgaria to be more strict toward her. Yugoslavia Still on somewhat good terms. The two split more peacefully from each-other, unlike her other housemates. China The two started out with a tight friendship on neutral-friendly terms, with China stating that Taiwan was not to be considered a different country. She ignored it though and also established relations with Taiwan, along with Vatican City. After China took away her peacekeepering authority, Macedonia forced herself to re-create the barely-there relationship with China and severed all connection with Taiwan. Slovenia and Serbia Both were once part of Yugoslavia's house along with her, so they are all on friendly terms. Serbia and Macedonia often disagree over Kosovo and her churches, though, which causes arguments here and there. Slovenia is completely understanding toward Macedonia in these aspects, however, although Macedonia expects a lot more than she usually gets in return. Kosovo Macedonia's 'kid brother'. She's often the one Kosovo runs to for help or refuge from his true brother, Serbia. He's one of the reasons Serbia and Macedonia fight. On one of his trips to visit Macedonia, Kosovo found a dog and gave it to her as a thank-you present for keeping him safe. On the occasion, he affectionately calls her 'Sestra', meaning 'sister'. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Female Characters Category:Female Charecters Category:Brindled Tea Characters Category:Characters Category:Representation Category:Balkans Category:Axis